


blanket cocoon

by furryphil



Series: phan sickfics [9]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: 2013 phan, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Sickfic, sick!Dan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-14
Updated: 2017-12-14
Packaged: 2019-02-14 20:59:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13016016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/furryphil/pseuds/furryphil
Summary: dan is grumpy. but phil always knows how to cheer him up





	blanket cocoon

Phil almost cooed at the sight of Dan. He was sniffling every ten seconds or so, his cheeks were tinted pink, his voice was scratchy, and he had taken to burying himself in piles of blankets while he watched anime. Phil had dropped by Dan’s room to see how he was doing, but now he was wandering in to coddle him. He was just so cute and Phil found himself wanting to care and cuddle him better. He wasn’t supposed to be visiting Dan as Dan didn’t want to get Phil sick as well, but Phil couldn’t help but want to check up on his boyfriend.

“What do you want?” Dan grumbled, voice croaky. He knew what Phil was planning on doing and he wasn’t looking forward to it.

Phil pouted, sitting on the bed. “Poor Danny,” he cooed, placing a hand on Dan’s forehead to check his temperature. He wasn’t too warm, but it was enough for Phil to worry about him. “Do you want some tea and medicine?”

Dan rolled his eyes. The sickness had made him grouchy and cynical. “I already took medicine and drank three cups of tea. I don’t need you to coddle me.” He let out a few dry coughs into his elbow that made Phil wince with the force of it. “And don’t call me Danny, you know I hate that.”

Phil merely laughed. “Grumpy boy,” he teased, kissing Dan’s forehead. “Let me take care of you.”

Dan tried whining, but Phil merely put a finger to his lips, making Dan pout instead.

Phil tugged Dan out of his blanket cocoon, ignoring the protests and profanity that came from him. He lead Dan downstairs to the bathroom, smiling as he turned to Dan.

“Why are you smiling like that, it’s creepy.”

Phil merely shrugged, then opened up the door. Inside, Dan’s favorite scented candles were lit, giving the room a heavenly smell. A bath had been made and had vanilla scented bubbles piled up in it. The lights were off and there was soft piano music playing.

“Wha- Did you make all this?” Dan croaked out.

Phil nodded, escorting Dan in. The room was humid, Phil having let steam from hot water fill the room. He’d heard that steam helped with a stuffy nose and sore throat.  
“You’ve been feeling so ill lately and it’s made you all crabby and stressed. I figured a bath would do you good.” 

Dan smiled softly. “Thank you.”

He let Phil undress him, melting under the gentle touches. His sweaty clothes were discarded to be cleaned later on by Phil. Dan climbed into the bathtub and sunk into the warm water. He let out a content sigh, his eyes fluttering shut with bliss.

A few moments later, Phil climbed in as well. He reorganized their long limbs so that Dan was pressed up against Phil’s chest. Phil began running a hand through Dan’s sweaty hair.

The two stayed in silence, Phil playing with Dan’s hair as Dan rested his heavy head on Phil’s chest. Dan could feel a slight fever burning under his skin, but the bliss he felt helped keep his mind off of it.

“Are you happy I took care of you?”

Dan couldn’t complain. “Very. It was worth being dragged from my warm cocoon.”

Phil giggled, the sound rumbling in his chest underneath Dan. “Don’t worry, I’ll make you into a blanket cocoon when we get out. Complete with my thermal blanket and everything.”

Dan smiled at the thought, pressing a kiss on Phil’s chest. “Spoil me.”

Phil rolled his eyes. “As if I don’t already.”

It was a long time before they did end up getting out, Phil wrapping Dan in the fluffiest towel before helping him into the fluffiest (and non-sweaty) pajamas he could find. He took extra care in slipping on fuzzy socks, making Dan sarcastically comment that he was Cinderella.

“Well, you are my princess,” Phil had whispered in response. Dan merely blushed and quickly headed back to his room.

There, Phil covered him in his thermal blanket and duvet, keeping to his promise of making him a blanket cocoon.

“Is my princess all nice and comfy?” Phil teased.

Dan pouted. “S-shut up.”

Phil laughed and kissed Dan’s forehead. He noted the lack of heat radiating from it and smiled softly to himself.

“Cuddles?” Dan whispered timidly, giving Phil his best puppy eyes.

Phil didn’t need anymore convincing. He slipped under the blankets, joining Dan in his cocoon of blankets. 

The two cuddled and talked softly, discussing things that weren’t meant for others to hear. There words were soon replaced with kisses and the unspoken “I love you’s” that filled the room. Phil always knew how to make Dan feel better.


End file.
